Worth
by May Chang
Summary: ONESHOT. Arngrim contemplates about his worth.


Title: Worth  
Author: May Chang  
Warnings: angst, POV  
Spoilers:Chapter 2 of "Valkyrie Profile"  
Pairings: None  
Disclaimers: "Valkyrie Profile" is the property of Square-Enix.

**Worth**

Arngrim never wanted to see Lawfer dead. The blond was like a brother to him and the sight of him as another of the Valkyrie's Einherjar hurt him. Lawfer looked confused for a moment, looking around in what Arngrim had dubbed as Limbo, before he focused onto the mercenary.

"Arngrim!" Lawfer said, his face lighting up.

"Yo," Arngrim replied weakly. The next moment, Lawfer was hugging him. Arngrim just patted Lawfer's back, a little bit at a loss.

"Arngrim?"

The mercenary turned his head to look at Jelanda who gave Lawfer a questioning look. Lawfer looked up and gasped.

"Princess Jelanda!" Lawfer pulled away instantly and knelt down in greeting.

"No, don't bother with that," Jelanda said with a shake of her hand. "I'm not a princess anymore."

Arngrim suppressed the urge to smile. The princess had been growing herself as a person as one of the Valkyrie's chosen. The fact that the Valkyrie was considering sending Jelanda up to Asgard soon though made Arngrim worry about the young princess though. He wouldn't be able to make the trip to Asgard with her to keep an eye on her.

"Yes, my lady," Lawfer replied. Jelanda huffed in response. This time Arngrim did smile.

"Lawfer," Arngrim started hesitantly. Lawfer and Jelanda both turned to look at Arngrim and, for no reason whatsoever, it brought up thoughts of Roland. At the thought of his younger brother, Arngrim could feel his stomach tighten in worry and sadness. He would never be able to speak to Roland again because of his stupidity. He steeled himself and spoke.

"Lawfer, how is Roland?"

"He was doing well enough, the last time I saw him," Lawfer said. He looked down. "The king has put him in jail, but Father is doing his best to get him out. I've been making sure that he is well but now…"

"Thank you," Arngrim said sincerely. "Thank you for looking over him."

"I knew you didn't do it," Lawfer said quietly, his eyes still down. Arngrim glanced at Jelanda who was giving Lawfer a sympathetic look before he looked back at Lawfer.

"So you will be fighting with us in Asgard?" Lawfer asked, looking back up and sounding very hopeful. This time Arngrim saw out of the corner of his eye Jelanda looking down. After he told her so many times that he didn't mind not being able to go to battle in Asgard – taking orders from people had never sat well with him unless there was money involved and it was hard to shake that habit even after death – but the princess still took it hard. Arngrim shook his head in reply.

"Sorry, kid," he replied. "I won't be joining in the fight."

"What?" Lawfer asked, sounding surprised and a tad upset.

"You can say I'm not worthy enough to be a hero," Arngrim said, shrugging. "Jelanda will be going up to Asgard though so you better be ready to keep an eye on her."

"But Arngrim," Lawfer said, "if you're here with the rest of us, doesn't that mean—"

"Jelanda asked the Valkyrie to save me," Arngrim interrupted. "She did, I'm here, but that still doesn't place any worth on me to be a hero in Asgard." Arngrim laughed; he couldn't help it.

"But who knows? It might be interesting traveling with the Valkyrie!"

He could hear her soft laugh of amusement joining his own. Lawfer still looked upset while Jelanda gave him a strange look. His laughter died down to a low chuckle before he looked back at Lawfer.

"The gods are wrong," Lawfer said quietly. "You're worthy to be a hero in Asgard."

"Brute strength and my skills in battle isn't enough of a reason to send me up to Asgard," Arngrim replied seriously. "But...it is nice that you think so."

"No, you really should go up to Asgard and fight with us," Lawfer repeated. Arngrim frowned, confused as to why the blond was so adamant in him joining the war. He looked at Jelanda and realized that she was gone. He tilted his head a bit and realized that Jelanda may have decided to leave them alone to talk. He sighed and closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Lawfer, try to think of it this way," Arngrim said. "You're a knight. You fight to uphold law and justice. You fight for your king who, weak as he is, is still a good man. Your dedication to justice and your king is what makes you worthy."

"And your dedication to Roland?" Lawfer whispered. "You fight so he doesn't have to fight. You fight for the weak and you try to make others stronger. Doesn't that make you just as worthy as me?"

"I fight because I like the thrill of the battle," Arngrim replied bluntly. "Roland was just an excuse." He turned away from Lawfer, throwing one last sentence to Lawfer as he disappeared to his corner of Limbo.

"I'm not worthy of Asgard, Lawfer."

It was a few minutes after his conversation with Lawfer when Valkyrie appeared to him.

"Your brother was an excuse?" she asked lightly. Arngrim turned his head to glare at the goddess. Her expression was thoughtful, a nice change from her usual blank look. He didn't reply.

"I doubt it," she said after a moment. "Love is never an excuse to fight." She smiled faintly.

"And don't listen to the other gods," she said. "I think you are worthy."

Valkyrie disappeared, leaving Arngrim alone to think about his worth.


End file.
